


never quite finished

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: dialogue prompt: "This would not happen if I had a penis."for @clarkegriffinfrostedtitties on tumblr





	never quite finished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Emori paid for their coffee and brought it to where Raven’s papers were spread out.

“This would not happen if I had a penis, you know,” Raven grumbled as Emori sat down.

Emori quirked an eyebrow, putting down the mugs and kissing her cheek before asking, “What does that mean?”

She brought the mug to her mouth, blowing on the coffee to cool it. “My professor, an old white man, of course, is making me rewrite my essay because it seemed, and I quote, ‘too perfect to be written by me’. What the hell am I supposed to do? Make it less perfect!”

“Raven, that’s ridiculous. You need to report it or something,” Emori told her.

Raven sighed and rested her head on the table, “I tried. They told me they were investigating and in the meanwhile, I should just rewrite my paper.”

Emori reached across the table and took her hand, muttering, “You wanna take a break?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up at her, “Yeah? You don’t mind me cutting into your study time.”

“You are infinitely more important to me than a test I have spent hours studying for, Raven.”

Raven beamed and kisses Emori quickly before closing her laptop and gathering her papers into a pile at the corner of the table. She turned in her seat so she was facing Emori.

The glint in Raven’s eyes set Emori’s soul on fire, and she did her best to keep her eyes on Raven’s.


End file.
